1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus, and particularly relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus with an optical video disk reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, television stations, due to technical development, are transmitting video signals in which the set-up level (a difference between a black level and a pedestal level) is made substantially zero %. Therefore, in many television receivers, brightness adjustment corresponds to a video signal having a set-up level of zero %.
However, the set-up level for a video signal obtained from optical video disk reproducing apparatuses is about 7.5%, a percentage which corresponds to the industry standard. Therefore, when a television receiver manufactured to make brightness adjustments on a video signal having a set-up level of zero % is used to display the video signal of an optical video disk reproducing apparatus, a portion of the picture which should be black becomes brighter than it should and the picture becomes unnatural.
If an adjustment is made to reduce the brightness so that the portion of the signal which should be black looks natural, the brightness of the white portion of the signal is reduced, thereby lowering the contrast and resulting in an unnatural picture.
Furthermore, if brightness adjustments are necessary every time a different type of video signal is input, the television receiver is inconvenient to use.